Simeon Roy
Overview Simeon Delroy or simply "Simeon Roy" in short, is a cleric of Rao the god of peace and reason. stripped of his inheritance, leaving his birth home to create a family away from the political strife and war within the capital and driven by the wanderlust after his wife and daughter's deaths. Optimistic, sometimes annoyingly so, you can feel protected, for he's a rock to cling to. Personality Simeon attempts to do what is best for the ones he comes into contact with. Never one quick to violence, he would prefer to negotiate or discuss a particular matter before resorting to violence with sentient creatures. If hostilities would be regretfully inevitable, Simeon would not hesitate to bring about an end to conflict by force if need be. Despite being of noble lineage Simeon does not share the same snobbery and pompous attitude that traditionally comes along with status above the unwashed masses. Particularly philanthropic when the need arises and always available to those who need help the most. Lore Born in the city of rolling plains Awe'stein within the Republic of Texania, the first born to the merchant clan of Claymour. The young boy soon became a shining star of high society, although he often was invited to parties, many a soirée and had various admirers, his lifestyle became expensive, always squandering his allowances on frivolous things. His mother eventually stripped his titles and inheritance at his coming of age party and gave them to his younger brother, furious, Simeon challenged his brother to a duel, mortally wounding him in the process in front of many of the merchant houses, his mother cast him out onto the street and immediately exiled him. Homeless and hungry for months, despair overtook him, until he met Clarice, humbled by her beauty and kindness, she was the first to introduce him to the mercy of Rao. The two fell in love, and with the wars in the east and west beginning to worsen, they headed north towards the small town of Armadillo where they bought a small ranch and planned to raise a family. It would not last, not five winters passed before Clarice and their first born daughter Serah came down with fevers, the Red plague had made it's way north with refugees of the war and now begun to claim the lives of the ones he loved most. All Simeon could do was ease their pain before they passed, he buried them on the ranch, and mourned in solitude. It was in this moment he found purpose, watching the stream of desperate folk fleeing the war, he gave them food, water and shelter always asking "what would Clarice do?" This would not go unnoticed, and Simeon began to exude the power to cure the sick and wounded, much to his surprise. Today Simeon looks to ensure that everyone gets a second chance at life, the same chance he was given. Although he had been ejected from the path of a lord in high society, '''Simeon '''still knows how to behave in aristocratic circles and how to save face in conflicting situations. Though he may prefer the way of peace, if necessary, '''Simeon '''can actively participate in diplomatic maneuvers as well as in straightforward battles. Category:Player Characters Category:D-Ranks Category:Active